


The Surprise

by Aimozz



Series: The Punishments [2]
Category: Chubby!Patrick - Fandom, Fall Out Boy, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domination, F/M, Impregnation, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Frustration, Submission, accidental creampie, creampie surprise, female dom, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimozz/pseuds/Aimozz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick bought you a present that you can enjoy when he’s not around, and you accidentally discover your wild side.</p><p>*This work is a part of The Punishments Series, a series of short stories featuring Patrick Stump and the female reader.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

You awake to the strumming of a guitar and the smell of burnt bacon and eggs. The smell of it makes you want to weep for the poor bacon that will never get to grace your lips.  
The smoke alarm goes off, and you hear the abrupt stop of the guitar and the sound of Patrick swearing and rushing about in the kitchen.  
“That’ll keep him busy,” you think, smirking, your hand slipping into the waistband of your underwear.  
Ever since Patrick arrived home from his European tour, his sexual behaviours in the bedroom had changed. For the best, you tried to reason with yourself, that perhaps this new side of him would make things a little bit more interesting. Plus, relationships are all about compromise, so it wouldn’t hurt to try out some things here and there. But one thing was for sure, you were not thrilled with his new kink; orgasm denial.  
Ever since Patrick had been home, he’s been watching you like a hawk, making sure you don’t reach climax. He kept mentioning that he was ‘getting you ready’ to have multiple orgasms. Not to mention, he had been blatantly refusing any kind of penetrative sex with you. All you’d wanted was to feel him inside of you, his soft round belly pressing against you and his balls hitting your backside every time he slammed into you from behind.  
Maybe he should leave his crazy sexual kinks to the Europeans…  
Just as you get up a nice porn video to masturbate to, you realise the flaws in your plan. But it was too late, you had already pushed play.  
“Naughty America,” the lady says in a seductive voice, through the Bluetooth speaker in the living room.  
“Fuck!” you curse at your own stupidity. The smoke alarm had stopped seconds previously, which means your own ass was on the line. Maybe Patrick would get the hint finally and actually fuck you.  
The bedroom swings open and Patrick walks in. He’d obviously been up for a while because he’d had a shower. It didn’t mean he was planning to go out anywhere today, however.  
“Good morning!” He says cheerfully, pulling the blankets off of you, exposing yourself with your hand in your pants.  
You were caught red-handed, and there was nothing you could do about it.  
“Patrick, please,” You say. “I need to cum.”  
“Patience,” he says. “Good things ‘cum’ to those who wait. Haha, get it? Cum, come? No?”  
“You know what, I’m done with your goddamn ‘rules’. It’s been like this ever since you got back. I’m a grown ass woman. If I want to cum, I will!”  
You can feel the anger pulsing throughout you, and you get up out of bed and leave the room.  
“I’m sorry babe, I was just having a little bit of fun,” Patrick shouts from the bedroom. “Come back in here, maybe I can make it up to you.”  
You’re hesitant, but maybe Patrick has come to his senses. When you get back to the bedroom, the first thing you notice is the red and black wrapped present sitting on the bed.  
“For me?” You ask.  
“I was hoping to do this tomorrow, but for you, sure.” Patrick nods at you and the present, signalling you to open it.  
You eagerly tear away the wrapping paper to reveal a big, purple, vibrating dildo. Your eyes widen, as you’d never even thought about masturbating with a sex toy before, but the thought excites you.  
“Well, where did you get this then?” you ask, going red a little in the face.  
“France, the love capital of the world. Ooh-la-la!” He replies matter-of-factly.  
“I mean where did you SERIOUSLY get this from, smartass,” you ask again in a more serious tone.  
“Amazon.”  
“The whole France thing sounded better, I have to admit,” you laugh a little as you struggle to open the packaging. “But thank you anyway, I appreciate the thought into it. Can I take it for a test spin?”  
Patrick gestures for you to give him the packaging, and you hand it to him. He now struggles with it, ripping the tough plastic apart in order to free the vibrator. “I’d love for you to try it out tomorrow, if that’s okay. I want to try something different today, and don’t worry, you can cum all you like, if that’s what you want.”  
You raise an eyebrow, curious about where he was going with this.  
Patrick notices the change in your facial expressions. “No, hear me out,” he begs. “I want you to dominate me.”  
“You want me to dominate you how?” You ask, wanting him to be more specific. You’re afraid but also excited about what he could possibly be suggesting.  
“I want you to use me as your fuck toy. The whole orgasm denial thing was me trying to make you act like a bitch on heat, so you’d take charge, maybe?” He smiles sheepishly.  
You’re so annoyed at him, but you feel bad that anything to do with sex, he is always the one to take the dominant role. Maybe it was your turn… At this point, you were willing to do anything to get Patrick’s nice, thick cock inside of you. Even if that meant you had to do a bit of role reversal.  
“Fine, if that’s what you want. Undress yourself right now,” You order him. You watch eagerly as he slowly takes off his shirt and sweatpants in front of you.  
“No underwear?” You ask him firmly. “Naughty boy.”  
“No ma’am,” he smirks. “I am such a naughty boy.”  
“You deserve to be punished on that alone,” you comment, as you start to feel that familiar aching between your legs. “You’ve made me horny now. Jerk yourself off. Now!”  
Patrick begins to slowly jerk off his semi-hard dick, looking you straight in the eyes. You watch in amazement, taking in his form. That chubby belly, slightly jiggling as he plays with his cock, slowly at first, but building up into a nice steady rhythm.  
As you watch him masturbate for you, you slowly take off your clothes as well, giving him a show. You notice throughout that he makes little moans, briefly closing his eyes and reopening them with each item of clothing you take off.  
“Get onto the bed so I can punish you Patrick,” you order him.  
He eagerly obeys, kissing you hard for a brief second before rolling you on top of him.  
You feel the warmth of his body against yours. It makes you want to lay on top of him like this forever, but your need to have Patrick’s hard cock inside you is so overpowering that you just can’t help yourself.  
“Oh, I’ve been so bad,” Patrick moans as you start to lower yourself onto him. “Fuck me, please, fuck me. I need to feel your wet pussy around my cock.”  
You grab his cock and move it into position, with the whole thing going in with one thrust down.  
“Oh god yes,” you moan in delight as the familiar feeling of being filled with Patrick’s cock returns to you once again.  
You work yourself into a nice, steady rhythm. Gyrating your hips, moving up and down on his thick shaft, making sure to make yourself feel as good as possible, using him as the fuck-toy, sex slave he was. You rub your clit to add to the sensation and to encourage an orgasm, the orgasm you so needed for the last fucking five days. Patrick’s filthy mouth encourages you to keep riding his cock. He certainly deserved to be treated like this, after he tortured you for so long.  
You are snapped back to reality when Patrick starts thrusting into you, forcing you upwards when you thrust downwards onto the base of his cock. You watch how his round, chubby belly jiggles as he does this.  
“Ah fuck, ah god. FUCK, I’m gonna- AH!” Patrick moans loudly, wrapping his arms around your waist and thrusting into you very hard, with him arching upwards, keeping you suspended in mid-air.  
The feeling of the final thrust and cum coating your insides, along with the frantic rubbing of your clit brings on your orgasm. You cum, your pussy spasming whilst his cock twitches inside of you.  
The next minute that passes is the slowest minute of your life, as you get your bearings together and realised what actually happened. Patrick wasn’t wearing a condom, and you’re not on birth control. One moment of senselessness could mean he could have knocked you up. You could get pregnant. The thought of him cumming inside of your fertile pussy excites you.  
“I’m so sorry,” Patrick says, starting to freak out as cum starts to seep out of your pussy. “Maybe if you get in the shower and aim the faucet up there, you could…”  
“Don’t worry, it’s fine!” You interrupt. “I kinda liked it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment if you'd like more.


End file.
